Rise Up
by writtenwithloveforever
Summary: Death Eaters sat around the square table. Even though there were 30 people present no sound was made.From the head of the table Voldemort moved forward. As he did the silence was shattered. No one could keep themselves from gathering a breath. R&R please!
1. Loyalty Hath Not Falter

The Death Eaters were sitting around the square table. Even though there were thirty people present no sound was made. No extra movements. The tension was poignant in the air. From the head of the table Lord Voldemort moved forward. As he did the silence was shattered. No one could keep themselves from gathering a sharp intake of breath.

The Dark Lord looked to his immediate left where Bellatrix Lestrange sat quivering, her face looking into her lap. Her insane glare and intense smile were both missing, replaced by an empty face and lifeless eyes.

Voldemort looked into Bellatrix's visage coolly.

"Repeat to me again _Bella_… what did you say?"

Her voice rasped "My lord, my master-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. When I tell you to repeat what you said to me I want you to repeat what you said."

Voldemort stood up and Bellatrix jerked up quickly not under her own will. He took her hand and pushed her to the center of the room, away from the table.

He was circling her, his wand high up in the air. Bellatrix shivered. Without looking down she realized that the Dark Lord's wand was now at the center of her neck. She raised both hands from her sides into a surrendering position. As she did she felt a burning where the tip of the wand was; she wasn't surprised. She gasped for air and began to speak.

"I couldn't do it."

"YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T ACCESS THE-"

"Please, Master. Understand I was-"

"Understand. Did you hear that my comrades? She wants _me _to understand," the sarcasm was apparent in his voice and although his intention might have been to joke none of his thirty guests could come up with enough courage to laugh.

"I am a forgiving lord: a merciful one. Who here disagrees?"

Silence.

"Am I not fair?" There was fussy nodding and _mhmms_ from all around the table.

Bellatrix looked as though she was about to lose consciousness and suddenly the wand vanished from her throat. Voldemort walked up to the table and walked down the long aisle of Death Eaters. He grabbed one by the arm and threw him down onto the hard marble in front of Bellatrix's feet.

Her nephew looked up at her with big eyes. Bellatrix shifted her glance to the Dark Lord and away from Draco.

"What is-"

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY INSENTIVES BELLATRIX LESTRANGE? So be it. I was going to offer a more romantic death for you… killed by your very own Draco… but then again why should he deprive me of such a treat?

"My Bella. My loyal, loyal Bellatrix. You have been faithful to me throughout so many years. But sadly, even the best of them go bad eventually. I have been mistaken to trust you. Why do I trust? I should never trust those that are weaker. Who weaken themselves with _love._"

"I do not love!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"You are mistaken. I see the way you look at those around you. Narcissa, Lucius and even Draco right now. It wouldn't even be beyond you to produce a Patronus."

"I do not love Draco or anyone. I have loyalty to you. Only you my Lord."

"Then may that loyalty not falter beyond your death."

He was squarely in front of her now and he pushed Draco out of the way with his foot. He looked into Bella's eyes and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra._"

A flash of green light hit Bellatrix in the chest and with that she collapsed onto the stone floor.


	2. No Choice

Harry awoke sweating rapidly. He hadn't seen a dream this vividly in a while. He rolled over dumbly feeling for his glasses and when he sat up he noticed the outline of Ron turned towards him out of his own four-poster.

"You okay mate? You were… you know… talking again."

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron. Thanks," Harry managed a half-smile.

"So… I take it that… err… Bellatrix is dead."

Harry was confused for a second and realized that Ron had been awake for longer than he thought.

"I guess so."

"You seem odd Harry. Are you alright? Not to sound mean but your usually a poor mess after one of those nightmares. But now you seem… almost…"

"-Indifferent." Harry finished for him. He was thinking about that himself too. Why wasn't he more panicked? He was indeed sweating, he had just witnessed something alarming and at the same time Harry wasn't frantic. Thinking back to the dream he realized he definitely should be. And especially now, knowing that Voldemort wouldn't use Legilimency to enter Harry's mind anymore he understood that what he saw did really happen and Bellatrix Lestrange was now dead.

Harry recounted the dream to Ron who listened in shock. Harry was almost glad to find himself worry more along with Ron while telling him of the mysterious item Bellatrix couldn't access, her death and Draco.

"Bloody hell," Ron uttered after Harry was finally done.

"Yeah and it was as if I was witnessing it right in front of me."

He could see that Ron didn't understand.

"Usually when I get these dreams they're foggy and unfocused. This one was clear. I think that means something."

Harry got out of his bed and climbed in front of the Gryffindor window. He looked out into the still-dark sky and continued thinking about the dream. Inevitably he would go see Dumbledore in the morning. It was especially crucial that there would be no secrets between him and the headmaster.

"_Anything at all you want to talk about Harry, make sure you do so with me. So we both remain, how muggles say it 'on the same track'" Albus Dumbledore had chuckled. _

Harry would tell him everything now.

"Harry?" Ron turned "do you ever think that we would be of better use fighting, well… outside of Hogwarts?"

Ron's ears turned scarlet as he said this. Harry bleakly suspected that he would not have dared to ask Harry this question if Hermione was present. When Harry spoke he chose his words carefully.

"It's not the first time I thought of that…" he began slowly "but what's most important is to trust Dumbledore. And yes there are days where I question why I'm still at Hogwarts and although I think I could do it by myself sometimes I've come to realize that I'm useless without his help and it'll only work if I'm-"

Harry put his head in his lap and sighed deeply. He found himself wishing he could do more. He owed it to the wizarding community. All this Chosen One rubbish made him question himself even more. Harry knew that it was him that was supposed to finish off Voldemort eventually but to him sitting in the warm comfort of the Gryffindor common room wasn't exactly the best way to prepare for that day.

"-at Hogwarts," Ron ended forcefully looking at Harry and instantly regretting the question "sorry I-"

"It's nothing."


End file.
